<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unplanned Halloween nights by azgedawarrior</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538741">Unplanned Halloween nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/azgedawarrior/pseuds/azgedawarrior'>azgedawarrior</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Octavia Blake/ Echo - Freeform, Recho friendship, echtavia - Freeform, octecho - Freeform, redspy - Freeform, smut smut smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/azgedawarrior/pseuds/azgedawarrior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Echtavia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unplanned Halloween nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Halloween and Echo just planned to sit on her couch in the living room and relax. She had got a couple days off work which was rare. She finished throwing on comfy clothes and was about to sit down before she got a text from Raven. </p><p>Reyes: Echo! Guess what!!!! </p><p>She rolled her eyes and huffed before replying.</p><p>Echo: This better be good I was just about to relax with a huge bottle of wine.</p><p>Reyes: The Griffin’s are throwing a huge Halloween party!</p><p>Echo: No.</p><p>Reyes: You didn’t even know what I was going to say. You need to get your ass out of your house all you ever do is work and sleep.</p><p>Echo: That’s because some of us actually need to work to pay their bills. Work=money.</p><p>Reyes: Echo please, you don’t have to dress up just wear the leather jacket and pants you have and we can say you’re a character from one of the lame shows you watch or something. And if you really hate it we can leave. Please not only for you but for me. </p><p>Echo: fine. What time?</p><p>Reyes: 8, I’m coming over. </p><p>Echo rolled her eyes wondering what she had gotten herself into. It’s not that she didn’t like parties she just hated being in crowds of people. She unlocked the door for Raven regretting it when Raven finally arrived swinging open the door without knocking.</p><p>“HEY BITCH IM HERE!” Raven yelled looking for Echo. Echo came out from the kitchen and smiled.<br/>
“You look cute.” Echo said looking at her sexy cat costume.<br/>
“Why thank you.” Raven talked in a fake accent before hugging Echo.<br/>
Echo looked at the time and it was 7pm.<br/>
“Shit.” Echo mumbled.<br/>
“Shit is right! We have to get you ready.” Raven said pulling her by her arm upstairs to Echo’s room. Raven then started digging through her closet and Echo knew better than to protest. Raven pulled out a leather jacket and pants with a black blouse. She pulled out boots with spikes that she didn’t even know Echo owned as well. She set the shoes down and threw the clothes at Echo.<br/>
“Go go! Get changed!” Raven said throwing her hands at Echo. Echo got up and went into the bathroom getting changed and once she stepped out Raven smiled.<br/>
“You look great in leather you should wear it more often.” Raven spoke.<br/>
“Thank you.” Echo blushed. Raven then sat her down. She started doing her makeup and drew blood from her bottom lip to her chin making her look like a vampire. She added more eyeliner and eye shadow on her as well bringing attention to her chocolately dark eyes.<br/>
“Okay perfect now put on these boots and lets go.” Raven said pointing to the boots. Echo complied and then they walked out of the house driving to Clarke’s.<br/>
Once they got there Echo banged her head on the seat. Looking at the house that was blaring music with disco lights she could see from outside the windows.<br/>
“Fuck.” Echo huffed.<br/>
“You’re gonna be fine. Maybe you’ll find a pretty lady.” Raven said slyly smirking taking the keys out of the car.<br/>
Echo rolled her eyes getting out of the car. They walked up to the door step and raven knocked on the door which Clarke answered.<br/>
“Hey! What’s up Raven! And this is Echo I presume? It’s been awhile!” Clarke said.<br/>
“Hey! Yeah she’s either cooped up in her house or at work I thought I’d get her out to have fun.” Raven said. Echo smiled awkwardly receiving a smile back from Clarke.<br/>
“Well come in!” Clarke said pushing the door more open stepping out of their way. They walked in and before they knew it the door was shut and Clarke had wandered off.<br/>
“Alright have fun!” Raven said lightly pushing her into the crowd.<br/>
“You’re leaving me??” Echo asked shocked.<br/>
“I’ll be over by Luna if you need me.” Raven said smiling walking off.<br/>
“The audacity of this bitch sometimes.” Echo huffed. Echo walked over to the bar and ordered a drink sitting down watching everyone dance and laugh. The music was blaring and she was surprised she hadn’t got a headache yet. Once her drink was handed to her she started to take small sips before a flash of brown hair caught her eye.<br/>
She was a fit slender girl and had emerald eyes. She was dressed in black short shorts with a bunny tail and a bright red laced corset. She also had garter belt stockings and a pair of bunny ears that were red and black. Echo was practically drooling staring at her before she felt someone tap her shoulder.<br/>
“She’s hot isn’t she?” The bartender asked.<br/>
Echo turned around quickly choking.<br/>
“Mmhmm.” Was all Echo could get out. The bartender smiled and nudged her.<br/>
“Go talk to her.” She said. Echo contemplated whether to take her advice or not. She was about to get up before the girl had walked over to the bar sitting on a stool right next to Echo. Echo froze in shock and the girl looked at her.<br/>
“Are you okay?” She asked sweetly.<br/>
“Uh hUh yeah.” Echo said as if she was monumentally stupid. Octavia nodded and turned her attention elsewhere ordering a drink.<br/>
“What’s your name?” Echo asked looking at Octavia.<br/>
“Octavia.” She said looking back at Echo once again smiling.<br/>
“What’s yours?” Octavia asked tilting her head.<br/>
“Echo.” Echo said with red cheeks.<br/>
“Nice to meet you. I like your costume.” Octavia said looking at Echo’s body.<br/>
“Thank you.” Echo said sweetly with sweaty palms as she felt her eyes on her body. Octavia looked back up and smiled a little nervous herself.<br/>
“I like yours too it’s sexy.” Echo said rebuilding her confidence.<br/>
“Oh yeah thank you. It’s what I was going for although I got called a slut leaving my house.” Octavia laughed.<br/>
“Well if it means anything I don’t think you’re a slut. Whomever said that is just jealous.” Echo winked drinking the last of her drink.<br/>
“It’s does. Thank you.” Octavia smiled. Octavia downed the rest of her drink and Echo bought her another one.<br/>
“You didn’t have to do that.” Octavia said.<br/>
“You wanted another one did you not?” Echo asked raising a brow.<br/>
“Well yeah but I didn’t bring enough money that’s on me.” Octavia said.<br/>
“You know you could just say thank you.” Echo said.<br/>
“Thank you.” Octavia blushed.<br/>
“You’re welcome.” Echo smiled.  After Octavia got her drink she downed half of it before getting down taking Echo’s hand pulling her down off her stool.<br/>
“This is my jam. Dance with me.” Octavia said dragging her to the dance floor.<br/>
“I don’t dance.” Echo said resisting.<br/>
“Well too bad today you’re gonna learn.” Octavia said. Echo rolled her eyes huffing before Octavia spoke again.<br/>
“Don’t get a attitude missy.” Octavia joked.<br/>
“Or what?” Echo challenged.<br/>
“Or else I’m going to have to kiss the attitude right off your pretty face.” Octavia said raising a brow.<br/>
“Is that so.” Echo replied getting in Octavia’s personal space before Octavia stood on her toes grabbing her face pulling her down slightly kissing her. Echo was shocked and  could barely believe what was happening. Octavia was about to break the kiss before Echo started kissing back. Octavia’s lips tasted sweet aside from the slight bitter of alcohol which she didn’t mind. Echo soon traveled her hand to Octavia’s waist and Octavia moaned. She started kissing harder and Echo groaned kissing her back with the same amount of roughness. When Echo could no longer breathe they finally broke apart leaving Octavia to fall back on her feet looking up at her with clouded desire in her eyes.<br/>
“So do you wanna dance now?” Octavia asked panting slightly. Echo smiled grabbing Octavia’s hand twirling her into her. Octavia then pressed her butt against Echo’s front wrapping her arms around Echo’s neck grinding slowly.<br/>
“Can’t dance huh?” Octavia breathed.<br/>
“Shush.” Echo said moving her hips against Octavia’s ass traveling her hands to Octavia’s waist resting them on her hips as Octavia grinded against her letting her arms fall off of Echo’s neck in doing so.<br/>
“We’re kinda making a scene.” Echo whispered into Octavia’s ear. Octavia laughed and Echo then turned them around and Octavia spoke.<br/>
“You’re gorgeous.” She said continuing to dance with her.<br/>
“Thank you.” Echo said smiling. As soon as the song was over they stopped dancing. Octavia then dragged her over to one of the couches. She sat Echo down and moved on top of her. She then started passionately kissing her as she sat on her lap. Echo moved her hands to her ass then to her back deepening the kiss. Octavia bit her bottom lip and Echo granted access letting Octavia explore her warm mouth. Octavia loved the way she tasted and part of her felt a fool of herself for have just meeting this girl and already wanting to get in bed with her but there was something that stood out about Echo. Something different from the other people that she had dated in the past. She couldn’t say exactly what but she knew it was there. Echo on the other hand was trying to distract herself from how aroused she was getting as she was sure she would practically start dripping if she got any more turned on. Octavia then broke the kiss licking Echo’s lips. Before moving to Echo’s neck sucking and kissing her pulse point not caring if she left hickeys. Echo moaned and then Octavia moved to the middle of her throat. Echo gripped the edges of the couch and when Octavia saw this she stopped giving her chaste kiss on the lips. Raven then spotted them and walked over to them.<br/>
“Hey I’m going over to Luna’s do you need a ride?-“ she cut herself off.<br/>
“Damn Echo I knew you were good but you got yourself a Blake.” Raven said.<br/>
“Who the hell are you?” Octavia questioned with fire in her eyes.<br/>
“It’s okay. This is Raven my best friend.” Echo said calmly. Octavia nodded and moved off her and Echo frowned.<br/>
“Uhm no it’s okay I don’t need a ride I can walk home.” Echo smiled.<br/>
“Okay whatever works for you. Just be safe.” Raven said nicely walking away.<br/>
“Of course.” Echo said probably not loud enough to be heard over the music.<br/>
“You don’t have to walk home we can use my car if you want.” Octavia said.<br/>
“Are you sure?” Echo asked.<br/>
“Yes of course I owe you.” Octavia said getting up fixing her shorts.<br/>
“You do not owe me for the 8$ vodka soda.” Echo said rolling her eyes walking out of the house with Octavia. She then noticed her slightly sad features. Echo gently grabbed her arm and stopped walking.<br/>
“What’s wrong?” Echo asked concerned.<br/>
“I just feel like a complete idiot.” Octavia said.<br/>
“Why?” Echo asked concerned.<br/>
“Be honest was I a bet? Am I just some pickup girl to you?” Octavia said and asked.<br/>
“No would you think that?” Echo asked.<br/>
“Because of what that girl said.” Octavia replied hurt.<br/>
“Raven was just being Raven I’m not even good at picking up girls like at all. Meeting you wasn’t even my intention going to the party. I didn’t even want to go I went because Raven begged me. Seeing you was just something that happened out of my control.” Echo said giving her her phone showing her the texts between Raven and her earlier.<br/>
“Literally you can go through my entire phone I don’t have a single indicator that my intention was to get you in my bed or anyone for that matter. I’m not like that.” Echo said truthfully.<br/>
“Why would you just hand me your phone you don’t even know me?” Octavia asked.<br/>
“Because I trust you and I want you to trust me.” Echo answered. Octavia looked at her with small shock before pulling her face down kissing her hard. Echo kissed back moaning quietly. She kept kissing her until her lips went numb.<br/>
“I.. do, trust you I mean.” Octavia mumbled breaking the kiss.<br/>
“Good.” Echo said kissing her quickly then smiling once she broke it.<br/>
“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable so if you would rather me just walk home I can do that.” Echo said.<br/>
“Oh yeah you make me so uncomfortable I wanted to take your clothes off and fuck you in public on a couch.”  Octavia said sarcastically laughing motioning Echo to follow her the rest of the way to her car. Echo laughed and started to blush. Octavia then unlocked it and got inside and so did Echo.<br/>
“What your address?” Octavia asked.<br/>
“2712  Orange dr.” Echo said. Octavia typed the address into her phone and drove to her house. Once they got there Echo thanked her and got out of the car before going over to the drivers side.<br/>
“Do you want to come in? It’s late I don’t mind if you crash here.” Echo asked.<br/>
“If you don’t mind?” Octavia asked.<br/>
“I do not.” Echo smiled helping Octavia out of the car.<br/>
“Is that your truck?” Octavia asked looking at the truck in the driveway.<br/>
“Yeah.” Echo smiled.<br/>
“It’s huge.” Octavia said smiling back at Echo.<br/>
“That’s what she said.” Echo joked. Octavia let out a burst of laughter lightly hitting Echo on the arm. Once they got inside Echo locked the door as she normally did.<br/>
“Do you want anything to drink or eat?” Echo asked.<br/>
“No I’m good thank you.” Octavia said looking at the bottle of wine on the table.<br/>
“My original plan today as you read was to watch movies with a bottle of wine and I never put it away my bad.” Echo said putting the bottle of wine in a cabinet.<br/>
“I don’t blame you, having a stressful job sucks.” Octavia said taking off her bunny ears setting them on the table.<br/>
“Yeah it does but I need the money to afford this place.” Echo said rolling her eyes pricking the corner of her mouth upwards. Octavia walked over to her and kissed her again but this time it was different it was much more passionate than before and had a tint of lust. Octavia started kissing her harder taking off Echo’s jacket. Echo moaned unbuttoning her blouse letting Octavia take it off. Echo then picked her up and carried her to her room. She set her down once she was inside and started tugging at the laces of Octavias corset. Once she untied and pulled them loose the corset fell to the floor. Octavia moaned into the kiss and unclipped Echo’s bra pulling it off. They broke apart from the lack of air and Echo lowly moaned looking at Octavia’s chest. She picked up Octavia setting her on the bed kicking off her shoes pulling off Octavia’s throwing them elsewhere. She moved in between Octavia’s legs moving her face to her neck. She sucked on her pulse point before traveling down to her breasts. Echo licked her nipple before bathing the rest of her breast with her tongue. Octavia gripped the sheets and moaned as Echo sucked on her left breast. Echo then moved to her other breast doing the same leaving a few hickeys. Octavia’s face had turned completely red and once Echo was finished with her right breast Octavia flipped them. She then leaned down and did the same sucking and teasing her nipples and bathing each breast in turn with her tongue. Echo moaned repeatedly from the attention and Octavia smiled. Echo flipped them again putting her hands on either side of Octavia’s face putting her weight on them. Octavia let her gaze roam to her breasts before going up to her face.<br/>
“Fuck me.” Octavia whined. Echo smiled shifting putting her weight on her knees before moving back off her stomach. She started unbuttoning Octavia’s pants and moved the zipper down before stopping.<br/>
“You’re sure?” Echo asked.<br/>
“Yeah.” Octavia breathed. Echo nodded sliding off her shorts. Echo unclasped the straps of the garters from her stockings pulling off her underwear before clasping the straps back on.<br/>
“Do you still want these on?” Echo asked.<br/>
“Yeah.” Octavia softly spoke. Echo smirked and threw her underwear off the bed. Echo gently moved her hand to Octavia’s knee and Octavia then spread her legs. Echo lowered her head between her legs licking a long stripe from her perineum to her clit. Octavia moaned before Echo shifted thrusting a few fingers into her feeling how wet she was. After a few moments Echo removed her fingers making Octavia whimper. Echo then pulled out a strapon from the nightstand drawer. She adjusted it to her waist looking at Octavia who was looking at the dildo biting her lip. Octavia had to hold back a moan before flipping over on her hands and knees arching her back. Echo smirked lining up behind her pushing the shaft into her. She started thrusting slower at first building up her pace. Once she felt she was ready Echo started thrusting faster escalating the octave in Octavia’s moans.<br/>
“Oh fuck just like that hmph.” Octavia moaned rolling her hips back into Echo’s thrusts leading Echo to thrust harder. Octavia’s walls started closing around the shaft and she let out a loud whine. A few moments later she released with Echo’s name ringing in both their ears. Echo softly fucked her through the tremors pulling out once Octavia started making tiny noises of protest. She then took off the strapon resting it on the nightstand. After a few moments she moved back in between her legs licking her entrance before sucking her clit back into her mouth. She thrusted two fingers into her thrusting hard and fast but not too fast curling them once she felt Octavia closing in. Octavia let out a muffled scream gripping her hair as she came withering around her for the second time soaking the sheets. Octavia was loud alternating from praises, moans, and dirty instructions about what she’d like done to her and that’s one of the things Echo loved about her. After Octavia came down from her second orgasm she spoke.<br/>
“Fuck. That was. Amazing.” Octavia panted. Echo smiled and Octavia kissed her tasting herself. Octavia moaned and flipped them sitting on her stomach. She caressed Echo’s cheek kissing her gently before breaking it moving off of her tugging down her leather pants. Once she got them off she threw them across the room looking up at her once she rested her finger tips on the hem of her underwear. Echo nodded letting out a moan as Octavia slid them down throwing them somewhere. Octavia gave her folds a long lick alternating between sucking and flicking her clit up and down. She then thrusted three fingers into her thrusting fast and hard. Echo let herself moan loudly gripping the sheets. Once Echo started closing around her fingers Octavia curled them going deeper making Echo scream as she released around her. Octavia sucked her fingers clean and licked up the rest of the mess between Echo’s thighs. Octavia then trailed kisses from her thighs up her abs then to her neck leaving hickeys on her inner thighs and stomach. Octavia kissed up the middle of her throat to her jaw and then to her lips. She pressed a kiss to her lips and Echo kissed back opening her mouth letting Octavia’s tongue slip in. Octavia explored her warm mouth playing with Echo’s tongue until Echo pushed her tongue back inside her own mouth. She explored Octavia’s mouth in return playing with her tongue again until they broke apart. Octavia then let herself fall to the side of Echo cuddling to her side unbothered by their nudeness. Octavia then moved over more to the middle of the bed giving Echo more room so she wasn’t on the edge of the bed. Octavia then took off the garters and the stockings throwing them on the floor. Echo then moved over close to her again before pulling the sheets over them. Octavia smiled cuddling back into her side. Echo smiled kissing the top of her head turning on the tv. Before they both fell asleep not lasting 20 minutes of the movie.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>